How to eat healthy things
by Akabane Girl
Summary: Light veut forcer L à manger correctement pendant trois jours. Fini les sucreries ! Tout le monde est bien d'accord avec le brillant Yagami... Sauf la pauvre victime de cette... « horrible » idée...


_Je poste cette fic plus tard que prévu... Je crois que c'est la seule chose que j'ai à dire là dessus xD_

_Le topo : L est forcé à manger correctement ! Thème que j'avais donné... mais qui m'a été redonné... Enfin bon, j'étais inspirée, alors je l'ai faite._

**Disclaimer :**_ DN ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

Les condamnés à mort portent une attention toute particulière aux dernières paroles qu'ils entendent et qui sont, dans la majorité des cas, celles de leur bourreau.

« Ryuzaki, tu mangeras correctement. »

Mais la pire sentence qu'on pouvait donner à L n'était pas la mort, et ce n'était pas celle qu'on lui avait donnée, bien qu'il y avait bourreau à cette condamnation.

Yagami Light.

« Plus de sucreries. »

On voulait le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, lui faire engloutir des choses à forme bizarre à la place de ses biscuits nounours et autres choux à la crème.

« Tu ne boiras plus que de l'eau. »

Non. Pas ça. JAMAIS. Jamais on ne touchera à son café, jamais on ne le forcera à ingurgiter cette chose liquide appelée "eau" et qui, d'après tous les scientifiques et nutritionnistes du monde, devait être absorbée en quantité d'un litre cinq à deux litres par jour. Cette boisson sans goût, sans couleur, sans odeur. Comment pouvait-on encore en boire sans un quelconque sirop arômatisé avec ? Les Hommes sont bizarres, parfois. Enfin, d'après L.

« Et tu seras obligé de ne pas grignoter entre les repas. »

C'était une campagne publicitaire pour un régime équilibré ou quoi ? L se fichait pas mal de savoir si ces choses là étaient -ou n'étaient pas- bonnes pour sa santé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que réfléchir avec une salade devant son nez n'allait pas lui être très favorable...

« Tout ça pendant trois jours. »

Il en était maintenant sûr : Light était bel et bien Kira. Car oui, seul Kira peut commettre un crime aussi impardonnable (qu'est de faire manger L correctement). Et Kira avait même ses complices au sein de la police, maintenant.

« Light a raison !

- Il faut écouter mon fils. »

Et pire ! Des complices...

« Mon petit Light chéri sait ce qui est bon pour toi, Ryuzaki ! »

... Dans le mannequina.

« Tu devras manger correctement à partir... Eh bien, de maintenant. »

Heureusement, Light ne pouvait pas donner d'ordres à Watari et, depuis toujours, c'était lui qui achetait et apportait toutes sortes de confiseries à L. Rassuré sur ce point, il aquiesca d'un mouvement de la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, assis comme à son habitude derrière l'écran de son ordinateur.

Peu tranquille mais obligé de quitter la pièce, Light se permit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de L (qui se retourna d'horreur; comment avait-il osé le toucher ?!), avant de se diriger vers la grande porte du bâtiment.

« Je reviens dans une heure environ. Si je te trouve avec l'un de tes fameux plateaux de gâteaux ou autre, tu sais ce qui t'attend, Ryuzaki ?

- Ah vrai dire, non.

- Eh bien... Moi non plus.

- ...

- En tout cas je te le déconseille fortement. »

Des menaces ? L n'en avait que faire; Il n'avait qu'à attendre sagement d'être seul et il demanderait alors à Watari de lui apporter un bon café (avec la boîte de sucre, le café n'ayant aucun interêt sinon, évidemment).

« Ah et...

- Oui, Light-kun ?

- ... Ne compte pas sur Watari pour t'être complice. Il est totalement de mon côté, cette fois-ci. »

Ecarquillant les yeux d'un air horrifié sur l'écran affichant un W majuscule, L, qui pensait qu'en plus d'avoir le don de tuer les gens Light pouvait lire dans les pensées, allait demander à Watari si c'était bel et bien la vérité lorsque ce dernier prit la parole.

« J'ai pensé qu'un régime dans le genre vous ferait du bien, Ryuzaki. »

Du bien ?! Que ce soit niveau physique ou mental, ce "régime" comme il disait allait tout simplement le... le... le tuer !

Ne pouvant objecter, L se résigna à tester cette manière de manger.

Sans pour autant déclarer forfait.

* * *

Travailler sans rien manger était la plus rude épreuve qu'on pouvait donner à L. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à se manger les doigts, à tourner la tête de manière alarmiste et à dire des choses complètement absurdes.

« Kira est sûrement une femme.

- QUOI ?!

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Ryuzaki ?!

- Oui... Seule une femme peut commettre des meurtres aussi ignobles. »

Les enquêteurs eurent un air blasé.

« Tu dis... n'importe quoi !

- Je sais. »

Light sourit.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu auras du sucre, Ryuzaki.

- Je sais.

- Alors tais toi si c'est pour dire des idioties.

- Je sais.

- ... »

Ce fut le moment que choisit une certaine écervelée, euh, blonde pour entrer dans la pièce, repérant Light et lui sautant dans les bras.

« KYAAAAAAAH !

- Kyahhhhhh...

- Misa Misa est si heureuse de te voir, Light !

- ...

- Tu viens avec moi cette après midi pour faire du shopping ? »

Pour Misa, s'il acceptait une telle demande, eh bien cela... équivaudrait à dire "oui" au mariage. Soichiro souriait à son fils en approbation, Matsuda commença à dire un pâté de choses inutiles et L regardait un site internet... En gros : Personne ne s'y opposait.

« J'ai une soudaine envie de tous les tuer. »

Matsuda reçut un mail.

« ... Un informateur ! Il a eu mon message ! Ryuzaki, regarde, ça peut être intéressant ! »

L ne décrocha pas les yeux de son site internet.

« Euh... Ryu... zaki ?

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- ... Je m'informe sur les OGM. Saviez-vous que les légumes peuvent être des OGM ? »

Il y eut un "ouaiiiis d'accoooord" général, les enquêteurs étant de plus en plus blasés.

Light eut soudain une idée. L'idée du siècle ! Mais oui le genre d'idées qu'on a souvent quand on ne peut pas/plus l'appliquer, mais bon, tout le monde sait que Light à un minimum d'intelligence pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un...

« Misa, tu veux bien me rendre un petit service ?

- Ouiiiii ?

- ... Emmène Ryuzaki, plutôt.

- QUOIIII ?! »

Le concerné semblait partager cet étonnement.

« Il est un peu inutile aujourd'hui. Fais du shopping avec lui, ça lui changera les idées. Tu feras bien ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas Misa ?

- ... D'accord ! »

Lâchant Light (qui soupira de soulagement), elle se précipita sur L qu'elle tira pour le faire descendre (tomber) de sa chaise. C'était étrange. L n'aimait pas qu'on le touche mais il n'avait jamais osé dire quelque chose à Misa (en même temps, vu le genre de furie qu'elle peut être, on peut compatir).

« Allons faire du shoppiiiiing... »

* * *

Ca grouille de monde, ça pue, c'est bruyant, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le centre-ville, évidemment. Enfin, d'après L.

« Alors d'abord on va acheter des fringues, ensuite les accessoires qui vont avec, puis... Dis, tu m'écoute ? »

Personne.

« Ry... Ryuzaki ?! »

Ce dernier avait disparu. Misa se tourna, se retourna et se tourna encore, cherchant parmi les passants le détective. En vain. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un groupe d'Otaku s'agglutina autour d'elle.

« C'est Misa Misa !

- Wahou... Elle est encore plus belle en vrai !

- Tu poses nue ?

- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! J'AI UN PETIT AMI JE VOUS RAPPELLE !

- Qu... Noon !

- Eh ben si ! Et d'ailleurs, vous feriez bien de vous en aller car il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! » mentit la jeune fille.

A l'ouië de cette phrase, il n'y eut plus personne (eh bah non, parce que ça fait peur, heyui). Misa se remit à la recherche du L perdu...

... Lorsqu'elle le vit devant une vitrine de pâtisseries, le doigt sur les lèvres.

« ... RYUZAKIIIIII ! »

Il se tourna et la vit foncer sur lui.

« Ryuzaki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de manger ! En plus, à cause de toi, une bande de... de... de pervers comme toi m'a encerclée !

- Ah ?

- Oui ! Et toi, tu viens voir les gâteaux là dedans !

- Oui, oui, désolé...

- Aller, maintenant, tu viens ! »

Misa l'attrapa par le bras et commença à le tirer lorsque...

« ... LE PETIT AMI DE MISA MISA !

- MISA MISA ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec un type aussi bizarre ?!

- Vite, faut publier ça sur le net ! »

Une floppée de photos de Misa tenant le bras de L furent prisent par les Otaku (qui étaient revenus, et oui, ils sont tenaces). Déshonorée, la pauvre blonde s'enfuit.

Light vérifiait l'expéditeur du mail qu'avait reçu Matsuda lorsque ce dernier cria.

« WAA !

- Qu'y'a-t-il ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Misa est fiancée à Ryuzaki ! »

Une photo de Misa et L (dont on n'arrivait pas à voir le visage tellement la photo était mal prise, ce qui allait ravir le concerné dès son retour) s'afficha sur l'écran de l'enquêteur.

« ... Idiote. »

* * *

« Je vous propose d'aller au restaurant ! C'est moi qui invite. »

Tous étaient satisfaits de l'invitation de Soichiro.

« Tu es aussi invité, Ryuzaki.

- Mmmh. »

Enfin, presque tous.

Au restaurant, le menu fut vite donné, tous avaient déjà choisi.

Enfin, là aussi, presque tous.

« Ryuzaki, les desserts arrivent à la fin.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui...

- Ah d'accord. Ben alors, je ne prendrai que la fin, si vous me le permettez. »

Light ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Normalement, on prend une entrée puis un plat de résistance avant...

- Ah.

- Essaye, au moins !

- Je peux prendre juste le plat de résistance ?

- ... Bon, d'accord. »

L observa rapidement la carte. Le serveur arriva et prit la commande.

« Et... vous, monsieur ?

- "Boeuf bourguignon" c'est quoi ?

- ... De la viande, monsieur.

- Ah, et, "spaghettis carbonara" ?

- Des pâtes...

- Bon alors je prends de la tart...

- Il prendra le boeuf, dit Light.

- Qu...

- Très bien. Je vous apporte le tout », finit le serveur.

Le serveur récupéra les cartes et alla donner la commande en cuisine. Peu après il revint avec les plats.

« Boeuf Bourguignon pour monsieur. »

L fixa le plat qui lui avait été apporté. C'était un machin tout marron avec deux feuilles de nature inconnue. Il avait l'impression que ce machin allait le manger, pas qu'il allait le manger.

« Ryuzaki ? Mange, c'est super bon, dit Light.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Hein ? »

Le pouce sur la bouche, il acquiesca.

« Pauvre bête.

- Par... Pardon ?

- Je disais : Pauvre bête.

- Euh, Ryuzaki, tu sais, on a besoin de viande pour vivre...

- Je vis toujours alors que je n'en mange jamais.

- Oui mais... Bon, laisse tomber. Mange.

- Je ne veux pas commettre un tel homicide. Ce ne serait pas digne d'un homme qui veut attraper Kira.

- Juste un morceau ! »

L regarda Light deux minutes, puis son plat. Il prit son couteau et sa fourchette, les tenant comme à son habitude puis coupa doucement un morceau dans la viande. Hésitant, il porta finalement la fourchette à sa bouche et commença à mâcher... Soudain, il lâcha la fourchette et se précipita aux toilettes.

« ... Combien je vous parie qu'il va nous sortir "c'était trop salé" en excuse ? »

* * *

Le lendemain, L déprimait. Il restait là, mains sur les genoux, à fixer devant lui avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Euh... ça va ? » demanda Matsuda.

Pas de réponse.

« Wahou, si j'avais su que le manque de sucre pouvait faire si mal...

- En même temps, il n'a rien mangé depuis hier, expliqua Light, je ne compte évidemment pas le morceau de boeuf qu'il est immédiatement allé recracher. »

L ne réagissait à rien, pas même au café qu'était en train de prendre Soichiro.

« Et si d'un coup, il se réveille et il fonce sur le café du chef ?!

- Matsuda, tu regardes trop de dessins animés... »

Les écrans affichèrent soudain un W majuscule.

« Bonjour à tous. Je dois parler à Ryuzaki d'une chose importante, pourriez-vous lui dire de venir me rejoindre ?

- Il est là, dites-lui car euh, il a, euh, un petit problème.

- Mmmh, Ryuzaki ? »

L sortit soudainement de son état carotique.

« Oui Watari ?

- Vous venez ? J'ai à vous parler. »

Il se leva avec difficulté.

« J'arrive. »

Le W s'effaça. L alla le voir.

« A ton avis, Light, que va-t-il lui dire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... »

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que L était parti voir Watari et c'était... étrange.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ? »

C'est alors que Watari entra en contact avec eux.

« Enfin ! Où est Ryuzaki ?

- Ryuzaki ?

- Oui ! Vous l'avez convoqué et il ne s'est plus fait entendre depuis...

- Ah oui ! Eh bien... Je ne sais pas.

- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, après lui avoir dit ce que j'avais à lui dire, il s'est rendu tout en haut de l'immeuble et... apparemment, il est parti en hélicoptère. »

Les enquêteurs se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

« J'avoue.

- Watari ?

- ... Je lui ai donné des choses sucrées et il s'est enfui avec.

- QUOIIII ?! »

* * *

De son hélicoptère, L se goinfrait de bonbons, de gâteaux et de fruits. Sans oublier, dans son beau thermos, le café... avec la boîte de sucre, le café n'ayant aucun intérêt sinon, évidemment.

Il avait gagné. Trois jours sans sucre ? Et puis quoi encore !


End file.
